


【皮水】拉莫斯捡到一条狗

by pinenut1



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut1/pseuds/pinenut1
Summary: 拉莫斯捡到一条狗。这不是一句玩笑话，也不是什么高明的双关语，事实就是这样，拉莫斯捡到了一条狗。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 8





	【皮水】拉莫斯捡到一条狗

搞点狗狗文学。不想看还来得及退出。

拉莫斯捡到一条狗。

这不是一句玩笑话，也不是什么高明的双关语，事实就是这样，拉莫斯捡到了一条狗。

狗狗被养得很好，亲人，不怕生，黑色的皮毛油光发亮。在拉莫斯试探着走近时也不乱叫。于是在拉莫斯家里理所应当地占据了一席之地。

狗狗很健康，唯一可以解释它被抛弃的原因，也许是它前腿上的固定器。当然，拉莫斯不介意这个。

但他很快发现也许这只狗狗和他想象中的不太一样。狗狗会接球，乐意和拉莫斯花一下午的时间在小花园里踢球（狗狗当然懂得避开它的受伤前脚），也愿意陪伴拉莫斯在早场或者晚上一起看他支持的球队比赛。

哦对了，狗狗拒绝了拉莫斯精心网购的皇马宠物球衣。（已经咬坏好几件了，即使拉莫斯有会员折扣也吃不消。）反而在某次德比后的现场不知道从哪里叼来一个巴萨玩偶。对于玩偶它很珍惜，经常用前腿交错抱着玩偶打盹。拉莫斯想去抢也不允许，它会叼着玩偶满屋子乱跑。不过好在，狗狗从来不会把玩偶带上拉莫斯的床。当狗狗趴在拉莫斯床上睡觉或者打滚的时候，玩偶一定被藏在狗狗自己的狗屋里好好存放着。

看见电视上里奥梅西进球，狗狗会摇动它蓬松的大尾巴，在沙发上上蹿下跳得坐在隔壁的拉莫斯也得跟着晃。而在拉莫斯喊出“Hala Madrid”的时候，狗狗必定会不屑地呜咽两声，好像在嘀咕什么。

他们有时候会打架，对，打架。拉莫斯喊他给狗狗起的名字“皮克！”，大型犬就从沙发上发射，目标是拉莫斯。然后二人如同幼稚小孩一样在地毯上滚成一团。在邻居以为隔壁遭到入室抢劫敲门的时候，又装成若无其事的样子。也许皮克还会温情地舔舔拉莫斯垂在身侧的手背，看，我们很好。

拉莫斯可能有一天会搬走，（为了工作的事，说不定呢），皮克也许会被送到一位喜欢巴萨的主人家里。但是，毫无疑问他们现在还有机会为德比胜利打上很多很多次的架。


End file.
